Talk:Monk Elite Kurzick armor
Screenshots? Any chance of getting updated clearer and brighter shots of this armour? The ones on here are a little dark and unclear. Neon 15:22, 9 May 2006 (CDT) the female icon for the head tat is WRONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! the male is correct, please fix. :If you have the armor, you can do it yourself. If you're having trouble with images, explain what's going wrong and maybe someone can help you — Stylva 05:26, 23 October 2006 (CDT) no I dont have the armor, I am just trying to get the CORRECT information for people to see----the icon for the male tat is correct the female one is incorrect, they should be the same icon.....and I have tried repeatedly to upload images, it just creates new pages that have no link to the page I was trying to upload to. I am trying to help, but it is very unclear as to HOW to get the images onto the pages instead of the 'upload image' at the bottom left which just makes new pages. Cosyfiep 15:07, 7 November 2006 (CST) :To upload an image that is already linked in the page, click the red link saying something like "Image:xxx.jpg", then you will upload the image under the right name. There is no way to upload an image to a special page, you upload it on a "new page" as you call it. Upload your image under a descriptive name, remember it, and then go and edit the article so that it links to your newly uploaded image. If your image is called "Monk Ascended Kurzick Headgear Female.jpg", the link is just "Image:Monk Ascended Kurzick Headgear Female.jpg". Any clearer? — Stylva 02:22, 8 November 2006 (CST) Oh thats clear alrighty, BUT there is NO red link on the page....so then HOW do I get the CORRECT image on the page???????????? (take a look at the page and the icons for the armor, and notice they are different......HOW do you get the CORRECT icon for the female armor without having to load the whole set of icons, and since there is NO red link??????) thats whats NOT clear. no red link.and only the tat is wrong, how do you fix just ONE PART of the image??? Cosyfiep 03:46, 17 November 2006 (CST) :You can't fix one PART of an image with the help of wiki. You upload a new version of the picture that is wrong, that means, you need to upload a new version with ALL icons correct. Since there is no red link, you click on the image and then click the link "Upload a new version of this file" on the page that appears. You simply cannot upload an icon with just headgear and make it replace the one that's wrong. You need all icons. Or, if you're skilled in image cropping, you can download the picture that is on the page now. Crop the erroneous headgear and place your correct one in it's place, save the image and upload it again. (As a new version, like described above). — Stylva 04:27, 17 November 2006 (CST) cost with all the materials and cost of the armor can anyone tell me how much it would cost(not counting the amber) ~80p if you have the cloth and the amber p? dont you mean k? and if you look i said with all the material so i want it counting the cloth :P means platinum. Count it yourself, you will get the value you wanted right away. — Stylva (talk)( ) 19:59, 9 March 2007 (CST) WHY?! are there like 5 different girls showing the armor? we only need one for colorable areas...— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 23:58, 20 May 2007 (CDT) :and men too! and a whole gallery of colors.... this isn't nessecary— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] ::People trying to show off their char. Exercising the e-penis is ftl. --8765 00:03, 21 May 2007 (CDT) :::ummm...why doesn't the article tell me who I buy this armor from? 19:25, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ::::It does, look at the table. Giygas, in Vasburg Armory. 19:28, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Cuz you're blind? It's right at the top --Gimmethegepgun 19:28, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :::::To be fair, I think this armor is pretty awesome- very professional looking, if nothing else. If people see you in this, they'll take you seriously as a monk- even if they shouldn't. ^_^; --Kajex Firedrake 13:10, 10 January 2009 (UTC) I think that its interesting that at some point they changed how Black Dye, alone, effects the color scheme of this armor. All the armor since the change is a much deeper black than the original. I may be biased, but I think the original looks better myself. --Nkari Fix i can help with the armor update for the male armor art in nearly every monk armor art category for male so we can have a side-by-side comparison of the same monk with different armor sets... i am offering this because i allready have three leite sets and am going for the elite kurzick armor and am willing to help with this page on the matter. i think that gwwiki has a better article on armor art as they have the same guy over and over in the same color. i recommend we do the same, somebody just tell me where to send the immages, i cba to become an active member of this wiki tho.... - humble Dyed I'll be getting this armor soon, and will re-upload the female version w/o post-processing (unless someone beats me to it). I want to know if the dyed version should be retaken as well, or if the current background is acceptable. --Raj4h 17:35, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Retaking the dyed pictures would be nice. Also, remember: /attention fails! --Gimmethegepgun 17:39, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::yeah that too! thanks for the reminder --Raj4h 17:46, 25 June 2009 (UTC) undyed If no one else is doing it, I've already got this armor, so I could reshoot the undyed female pics. Won't cost that much to redye the armor. Qing Guang 17:04, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Hall Of Monuments Can this set of armor display in the hall? There's no mention in the article. Gwgrizzly 21:14, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :All armor sets can be displayed in the hall unless otherwise noted.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 23:23, September 2, 2009 (UTC) cliping issue anyone else noticed there is a clipping issue with itself on the right glove XD fail much